


Hold My Hand and Don't Let Go

by Knowmefirst



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Light Angst, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana remembers when they were young and how Melissa has always been there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand and Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/gifts).



> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Note: Sorry, not beta!

  


  
Dana wanted to hear other type of noises inside the room besides the noise of the beep of the monitor that was reading Melissa’s heart. Dana reach out and took her sisters hand and grip it. If she could push her life force through her hand and into her sister; she would have done in a heartbeat. However, she could no sooner do that than take the place of her sister even if she so wanted to. She wish they were still little girls, where they used to play around and nothing could hurt them. She smile when she remember one of her most vivid memories.

***

“Dana come on.” Melissa said.

Melissa stretched her hand out waiting until Dana took it and together they started running to the lake. Once they got near they started looking for small rock to throw into the lake. They were both wearing a beautiful pale blue party dress, and they were being careful not to get dirty. They were here for their cousin wedding and they had been chosen as the flower girls. So, Dana was very careful not to get dirty, especially as their mother was counting on them to be careful. 

Dana encounter a perfect rock and added to her little pile that she had been holding on the inside of her white glove. She had taken off her gloves when she notice that she couldn’t touch the rocks without getting them dirty. So she had taken them off and she had held one glove under her arm and the other she had used it like a pouch. Dana reach down and pick up another rock, she kept walking down the bank looking for more rocks. She was block by a pile of rocks in her way, but instead of going back she decided to go up and see if she could find more rocks. 

Dana put down her glove in the floor and pick up dress so she wouldn’t drag it and put one foot up on the first rock and with a little push she was up. She gave a smile when she saw that on the next rock there were some small rocks on top of it. She decided to get them and get back to her sister. She step on the rock, but before she could step completely on it the rock fell and she gave a scream. 

 

Melissa drop the rocks she had been holding when she heard her sister scream. She looked around, but couldn’t see Dana anywhere she run towards were she had seen Dana the last time. However, she couldn’t see anything she was turning away when she saw the white glove on the floor next to a pile of big rocks. 

“Dana!” Melissa scream. 

“Melissa, help me!” Was the muffle voice of her sister, followed a splash of water. 

Without waiting Melissa climb on top of the rocks and that is when she saw her sister. Dana was holding into a small tree root and the splash she had heard were rock that were falling around her sister. Melissa carefully made her way towards her sister, being careful not to move anymore rocks. She lay down and stretched her hand towards her sister. However, no matter how much she stretched she couldn’t reach Dana, she move slowly carefully forward and then stretched her hand again. 

This time she was able to reach her sister and Dana reach out, but their fingers only brush. Melissa held breath as the root brook a little bit and Dana scream as she fell a little bit more. Melissa knew if she couldn’t reach her sister, Dana was going to fall into the water. Just thinking about losing her sister gave her the extra push to stretch her hand again. Melissa almost cry when she felt her hand surround Dana hand and carefully she started pulling Dana towards her. 

However, Melissa stop when she felt the rock she was laying on top move. She looked down at Dana and saw the tears in her eyes and smile. 

“Don’t worry Dana, everything will be alright.” Melissa assured her. 

“I’m scare, Melissa.” Dana clean her face with her hand, “I’m going to die, aren’t I?”

“No you won’t any minute mom will come looking for us.” Melissa whispered, holding Dana hand tighter. 

Melissa knew she was crying and her sister could see it, but there was nothing she could do. She was afraid that any minute Dana hand was going to slip, she could feel it getting sweaty and she had seen movie and knew what could happen.

“Melissa—” Dana whispered. 

“Listen here, Dana. Are you listening?” Melissa waited until her sister nodded. “Hold my hand and don’t let go.” 

“What are you going to do?” Dana ask, cleaning her eyes again.

“I will move back slowly and I will pull you little by little. Okay?” Melissa said. 

“Okay.”   
Melissa move slowly back when she felt the rock move she stop and then when she felt the rock steady she move again. It felt like she took hours, but probably it was only minutes until she saw her sister head over the rock. 

“I will keep moving slowly, but don’t you move.” Melissa saw her sister nod. 

Melissa move back again and started pulling Dana with her, but when she felt the rock move this time, she knew that they were out of time. With that in mind she pull Dana and with a mighty pull fuel by adrenaline and fear she made them jump to the next rock. Melissa pull Dana into hear arms and they watch as the big rock finally give up and fell to the lake as it hit the water it created a big splash that wet them were they sat. Melissa was still holding her sister in her arms when they heard their mom calling them. They got up still trembling and Melissa help her sister get down, they were walking towards their mom, when Dana stop her. 

“Thank you for not letting go, Melissa.” Dana said hugging Melissa.

Melissa pull her sister into her arms and whispered against her hair, “I will never let go. I love you, Dana.”

“I love you, Melissa.”

***

Dana was pull out of her thoughts when she felt her sister hand move. She thought that she had imagine it, but when her sister hand move again, she press the red bottom on the bed, when the nurse came she told him what had happened. He went out and call a doctor; the doctor show up and flash a light at her sister eyes and then ask a Melissa to squeeze his hand. It wasn’t long before she was ask to step out, when she was finally allowed to come in her sister was sitting down in bed with her eyes open. Dana walk forward and took her hand and squeeze it.

“I didn’t let go.” Dana whispered. 

“I know.” Melissa murmured.

Dana gave a watery smile to her sister and squeeze her had.


End file.
